Open
by fm94
Summary: Lin is a mess. But who'll help her forget Tenzin?


**Just a one shot for my writer's block. Enjoy...or not?**

* * *

Lin stared at the invitation letter and scanned it's content for the nth time, and judging by the looks of it, she was still undecided whether to go or not. Sure, Fire Lord Zuko's welcoming party means a night off from duty but that also means meeting Tenzin and her younger girlfriend Pema. If she would go, her heartache would just amplify and right now, she just wants to stay at home and just stay away from any soul as much as possible. Apparently, attempting to arrest Pema just meant what a loser she was in Tenzin's eyes. She shook her head to shake off her thoughts on the matter and concentrated more on the tall pile of papers stacked on her desk. She then just decided that she won't go.

The following day, the day of the party, she had an unexpected visitor. Fire Lord Zuko came in her office unannounced that morning which clearly stirred the whole headquarters. "Fire Lord Zuko," Lin greeted as his majesty entered her office.

"It's Uncle Zuko to you Linny," the elder man smiled and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Busy," she answered and sat on her seat.

The ex Fire Lord shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he said. "How are you really?"

"Not so fine," she admitted. "Everywhere I look reminds me of that bastard."

Zuko stared at her and approached the thirty-six year-old woman. He witnessed how Tenzin asked Lin to be his girlfriend eighteen years ago. He was shocked when he learned that their relationship just three weeks ago and the news that Lin was replaced suddenly. "I think it was one way of the spirits to tell you that he doesn't deserve such a strong woman like you."

"Well," she sighed. "Maybe."

Zuko waved his hand and decided to just tell his real purpose why he visited her. "Lin, why don't you go to the party tonight? Meet someone new and probably forget him."

She chuckled lightly and said, "I can't."

"Please, for me," Zuko said.

"Okay," she smiled and Zuko turned around to head for the door. Lin walked him out and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know," he said before leaving. "Someone is out there for you. You just need to keep your heart open for that someone. Remember that."

"Thank you, Uncle Zuko. I will." As Zuko left, she turned around and headed back to her office but halfway, she met Saikhan who noticed the sad look on her beautiful face.

"Are you alright, Chief?" the police captain asked.

"I'm okay," she snapped at him. She felt sorry just a moment later since her expression softened.

"I'm sorry," Saikhan apologized. "It's just that I, we are worried for you."

"Thanks for your worry," she said. "But I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

"Okay, Chief," Saikhan said as he turned to leave.

"Captain," Lin called out after him. "You'll be in-charge for tonight's party."

"Roger that," he nodded and then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

She stood alone on the terrace of the City Hall's banquet hall and looked at a certain airbender who us currently having the time of his life with his girlfriend. She sighed and didn't notice the police captain stand beside her.

"The Fire Lord was right, you know," he said which startled her. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I don't need your opinion on my personal life," she spat at him. "Why don't you just concentrate on keeping this party in order?"

"Just know I'm here when you need me," he said as he left. She went to the bar to get another drink and on her process of ordering, Tenzin joined her in the bar.

"How are you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Lin," he apologized again after millions of apologies he made within the past three weeks.

"You dropped me like a hot potato," she said. "I hope you know that."

He didn't say anything more but just sat there in silence and waited for her to talk to him again. She didn't say anything to him and also waited for him to say something. Little did she know, Saikhan was already striding towards them and as he reached Lin, he held her close and wrapped a hand around her waist as the other hand snaked around her nape and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately in front of the very man who dumped her. Shock rushed through her but remembering what Zuko told her, she relaxed in Saikhan's arms and succumbed into the kiss. Tenzin's eyes widened in shock and as they broke apart, Lin felt a little sensation of victory as she saw the airbender's face.

"Thank you," she whispered to Saikhan. "I needed that."

Pema arrived shortly and rushed to Tenzin and gave him a light kiss. "Are you alright, love?" she asked. Lin and Saikhan left the bar and headed for the exit.

"Yes," Tenzin answered but his eyes said otherwise as he looked longingly, with jealousy reflected in his eyes, as Lin and Saikhan disappearing behind the big brass doors.

* * *

When Lin woke the following morning, a small smile played across her lips as she observed the sleeping figure next to her. Saikhan's eyes opened slowly and he saw Lin's smiling face beaming at him. "Good morning," he greeted and kissed her. "I hope you didn't mind that I slept over." She just shook her head in response and leaned in to kiss him. Maybe he's the one the spirits reserved for her and right now, her heart's open for him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
